


5 Times Sam Was Cold Plus One Time Jack Was Cold

by loveforhockey



Series: You Shine For Me [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Pond Hockey, Shower Sex, Sweaters, Sweatshirts, rookies in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforhockey/pseuds/loveforhockey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s cozy like this: curled up half on your boyfriends lap with fuzzy pajama pants and a mug of delicious hot chocolate made by said boyfriend. Sam brings the mug up to his lips for another sip when Jack sweeps his finger through the dollop of whipped cream so it gets on his nose.</p><p> </p><p>Sam gets cold. A lot. Luckily he has a super sweet boyfriend who is willing to warm him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Sam Was Cold Plus One Time Jack Was Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Buffalo Babies are the cutest. Partly inspired by the picture on Jack's Instagram of him and Sam watching TV and Sam had on ridiculous pajama pants.

Sweatshirts

It’s fucking freezing in this hotel room ok? They’re in Edmonton for the night after the game earlier that evening, and yes, Sam is Canadian but its still fucking freezing.

Everyone’s tired as they trudge off the bus from the arena and distribute up to their rooms. It was a win, solid 3-1 victory, but Sam could tell by the wrinkle in Jack’s forehead and the glassy look in his eye that something was getting to his boyfriend. McDavid’s injured but that didn’t stop the “Connor’s better!” chants yelled by thousands of fans in the arena, which is getting old. Jack is sick of their stupid made up rivalry- He barley even knows the guy! Samson has played with Connor before, is quite good friends with him, and knows he shares the same feeling. 

He doesn’t like it when Jack’s upset. It’s never a good thing. Despite coming off as ‘sassy’ to the media, Sam can tell you that Jack Eichel is actually a very shy and kind person if you can get him to open up. As soon as they met at the first day of training camp Sam saw Jack’s goofy smile which proceeded to light up his world. But right now Jack’s eye brows are slightly drawn together and mouth is in a small frown that makes Sam want to kiss it off his face in hopes of finding that smile. Even though the entire team knows they’re dating they don’t need to see it.

Jack plops down on the far bed, (closer to the freezing window, thanks Jack) and rolls over, pulling out his phone without even acknowledging Samson. He understands, it’s ruff, Jack just needs a little space.

Sam opts to take a shower, partly to wash the layer of sweat off his skin and partly because he could go for some steaming water running over his cold skin before cuddling up in bed with his super cute and super mopey boyfriend. The water is refreshing, washing away everything Sam worries about. 

It’s even colder when he steps out of the shower and into the air of the bathroom, immediately missing the warmth of the water. Jack is still laying on the bed when Sam gets out, toweling his flow dry while another towel is wrapped loosely around his waist. He’s not asleep, but changed into a gray T-shirt and a pair of bright red BU sweatpants that Sam knows for a fact are extremely soft. 

He looks warm splayed out on the bed like that, and Sam is cold. Very cold. He remembers his pajamas are at the bottom of his bag under mountains of other clothes, but one of Jack’s Saber's sweatshirts is right there draped over the back of the chair.

Fuck it.

Sam pulls on the sweatshirt, smiling at the ’15’ stitched on the shoulder with letters reading ‘Eichel’ under it.

“Hey, sleepy.” Sam says, lifting up the covers to slide next to Jack, who rolls over to face him. He lights up as soon as he sees Sam, snapping out of his mood.

“Hi...” He mumbles. “Uh, Sammy?” Sam makes a cute noise of acknowledgement as he buries his face into Jack’s chest. “What the hell are you wearing?”

“Shut up. It’s freezing. Mmm, you’re warm.”

“Maybe you wouldn’t be so cold if you put something on under it.” Jack says into his hair, running a hand over Sam’s bare ass and up his muscled back under the sweater. 

“But this way you’ll be forced to cuddle me more.”

“True. I like it though, you in my numbers and naked. It’s hot as fuck.” His voice drops audibly, lips running over Sam’s neck as he sucks a mark.

“Mmm, I’m irresistible.” Sam feels Jack’s teeth dig into his skin a little. “But I’m also cold and sleepy and you’re warm so cuddle me.” He whines. Jack complies easily, wrapping both arms around Sam and holding him tightly to his chest, entwining their feet. Between their body heat, the bed heats up pretty fast but Sam is warm and cozy curled into his boyfriend and no matter the temperature he is not moving.

“Love you.” Sam whispers, tilting his head up to met Jack’s lips.

“Love you, too, Rhino.” 

 

Shower 

“Jaaaaaack.” Sam whines from the bathroom off Jack’s bedroom in the Moulson house. It’s a pretty nice bathroom, beautiful smooth tiles and a large glass shower which was currently filling with steam.

Sam was standing naked in the middle of the bathroom, arms crossed and waiting for Jack to peel himself out of his skinny jeans.

“Ok, ok.” Jack said, finally getting his last foot free. He smiled a cocky grin at Sam’s adorable little pout before slapping him on the ass and pulling him into the steamy shower. Hot water rained down as Jack pulled Sam into a dirty kiss, feeling the other boy gasp against his lips and taking the opportunity to slip his tongue in his mouth. Sam kissed back but jumped at the cold surprise once Jack pressed him to the freezing tiled wall and pinned his wrists above his head.

“Hi, Sammy.” Jack whispered as he broke the kiss, pressing his forehead to Sam’s.

“C’mon, let me up, it’s cold.”

“I think I’ll stay just like this for a little bit.” Jack pressed closer, reaching down between their two bodies to get a hand around Sam’s hardening dick, forcing a gasp from the Canadian.

“Please...” He said breathlessly, tucking his face into the crook of Jack’s neck.

“I thought you were cold?” Jack said smirking. His hand that was formerly pinning Sam’s wrists came down to comb through his hair which was half soaked with water drops.

“Fuck. Please, I am, just c’mon.” He thrust up into Jack’s hand, pulling his face down to meet his lips. Moments later, Sam came between them, half of it landing on Jack’s stomach and the rest on his.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?” Jack said, stepping into the water stream. Sam stayed there helplessly dazed out from his orgasm before joining Jack and abandoning the freezing wall.

Jack washed the come off Sam by sweeping a washcloth over his stomach. He melted into the touch of Jack who wrapped his arms around him from behind and peppered Sam’s neck with feather light kisses.

“Still cold?” He whispered against Sam’s ear, draping himself over his back.

“Mmm, not anymore.” Sam smiled. How could he be so cold when he has such a hot boyfriend?

 

Couch Cuddles

“How are you so cold? You’re supposed to be Canadian.” Jack asks coming downstairs with two mugs hot chocolate in his hands. Seeing Sam curled up all tiny in his ridiculous pajama pants just does something to Jack.

Buffalo winters are brutal. Sam really should be used to the cold temperatures but he’s always been one to get cold easily. He has come over to hang out with Jack after practice but the two feet of snow pilling up outside suggests he won’t be leaving for a while. Not that either of them are complaining, they already started to make plans about moving in together next season.

“I am Canadian!” Sam defends as he takes the steaming mug offered to him. Jack chuckles as he sits down on the couch, a little too far away for Sam’s liking. The distance between the two boys is large enough that Sam takes the opportunity to shove his freezing toes under Jack’s thighs.

“Ew. Get those ice cubes away from me.” Jack whines but doesn’t make any move to push Sam’s legs away. “And your pants are dumb, just saying.”

“No they’re not! They’re soft and warm, unlike you. Hey! Where are you going?” Sam grumbles as Jack gets up, exposing his toes to the cold air.

“Let me set up the movie, chill.”

“My toes are already doing that.”

After fiddling with the Moulson’s projector and DVD player for a few minutes Jack finally comes back over to Sam on the couch, sitting much closer this time.

“This better?” He asks, taking Sam’s feet into his lap and rubbing his toes between his hands.

“Much better.” Sam sits up to plant a sweet kiss to Jack’s cheek before settling back between Jack’s body and the couch, letting the sounds of Zoolander 2 over take him.

It’s cozy like this: curled up half on your boyfriends lap with fuzzy pajama pants and a mug of delicious hot chocolate made by said boyfriend. Sam brings the mug up to his lips for another sip when Jack sweeps his finger through the dollop of whipped cream so it gets on his nose.

“Hey!” Sam pouts as Jack snickers.

“I’m sorry, Sammy, but you’re adorable.” Jack’s smile is fond and his eyes are twinkling, it forces Sam to relax and break into his own smile. “Let me clean this up for you.” With that Jack leans forward and licks the drop of whipped cream off the tip of Samson’s nose then dives in to meet his lips. The kiss tastes like whipped cream and is just as sweet; Sam can’t help himself but melt against Jack’s lips.

“Still cold, Reino?” Jack teases as he pulls away, gently pushing Sam’s hair behind his ear.

“Mmm, not anymore.” Sam says as he’s pulled the rest of the way onto Jack’s lap, curled up snuggly against him. He can see Jack’s tiny smile after he presses a gentle kiss to the underside of his neck.

 

4\. Plane

They’re flying from Calgary out to Vancouver to kick off the week long road trip, and so far its not off to a good start. Sam is grumpy and pouty as he squirms in the seat next to Jack who's already drifting off. He forgot to grab his sweatshirt out of his bag before they took off and he wants to sleep but it’s just so damn cold. The little spout above him keeps blowing cold air in his face and he can’t get his hair to stay still. Behind him Evander is eating a bag of chips extremely loudly and it’s really starting to get on Sam’s nerves just adding to his boiling blood.

“Geez, Babe, just sit still.” Jack snaps after Sam accidentally kicks him in the back of his shin from squirming to hard. He pulls the baseball hat up from where it was covering his eyes to see Sammy’s pouty glare. Something is obviously making his boyfriend upset, Jack’s face softening in response because getting mad will only make it worse. He slides his hand on Sam’s knee, gently rubbing back and forth and giving a gentle squeeze.

It’s a surprise when Sam jerks his leg away from Jack’s hand, pulling his knees close to his chest and tilts his head against the window to mindlessly watch the clouds passing by. Jack stares at him for a moment before heavily sighing and standing up, all in one dramatic motion. Sam turns around just in time to see Jack march down the isle, probably going to find someone less grumpy to sit with.

His heart sinks at the thought but he probably deserves it.

“Uh oh, the rookies are having relationship problems!” Someone chirps.

“Poor little Lovebirds!”

He doesn’t think he deserves that though. Blood rushes up to Sam’s cheeks, tinting them a bright red. Of course the chirps are all in good fun but they still hurt along with the embarrassment of his pouting towards Jack.

Just as Sam is about to curl up without the warmth of another body beside him and probably cry, he sees Jack appear in the isle again.

“I uh, I got you a blanket and a cookie. I don’t like it when you’re upset.” Jack said, sitting back down, cheeks blazing at his words. Sam thinks it’s cute.

“Thanks Jack. I’m sorry and I love you.” He let’s Jack spread the blanket over the two of them and lean onto his shoulder, taking the cookie offered to him. A bakery in Buffalo always makes a bunch of them for road trips but he usually forgets to grab one or is too lazy. Jack got his favorite kind too, a sugar cookie with M&Ms baked in and it’s really good.

“I love you, too, Sammy.” Jack says stealing a piece of the cookie and popping it into his mouth. He’s happy to hear Sam’s giggle.

Samson tilts his head up to meet Jack’s lips in a sweet kiss before settling in tucked under Eichel’s strong arm. 

“Glad the rookie’s figured it out.” He hears someone say a few rows up.

 

5\. All Star Break

Sam goes with Jack to Boston for the All Star Break. Neither of them make the ASG which is expected, Larkin was the only rookie to make it. Not like he’s complaining, now he gets to formally meet Jack’s family and spend a week alone with him.

“Hey, Reino, Baby, wake up.” Jack says, shaking Sam out of his sleep and into the world of the awake. He was so warm curled up in Jack’s childhood bed with him and its to early to do anything other than cuddle.

“Mhmm, what?” Sam mumbles groggily, turning his face into the pillow. It smells like Jack.

“C’mon, get dressed.” Sam complies, sliding on a pair of fuzzy sweat pants over his briefs and a T-Shirt. It’s probably Jack’s, but he won’t say anything since the waistband of the boxers peaking out from Jack’s sweats is recognizably his.

“Where are we going?” Sam asks once they’re downstairs.

“A place. Put your coat and gloves on, its freezing outside. Literally.” Jack grabs Sam’s winter stuff from where it was hanging on a hook and helps him into it but scowls at the ‘Team Canada’ hat Sam pulls on.

“That’s a terrible beanie.”

“Ok, first of all, it’s called a Toque. And no it’s not.”

“It’s a Beanie, and it really is.” Jack smiles as he pulls on his own ‘Team USA’ beanie.

Jack drives the short distance to a nearby pond he used to skate on as a kid. It’s a week day and early enough that they have the entire thing to themselves. Sam’s surprised when Jack pulls their skate’s and sticks from the trunk.

“How did you get those?”

“I snagged a pair before we left.” He smiles, already lacing up.

Pond hockey brings back so many memories for both of them. Now they get to make those same memories together.

“It’s cold.” Sam shivers after they’ve taken a few laps.

“Are you still ok?” Jack asks, gabbing Sam’s hand to pull him in.

“Yeah, I’m fine, it’s just cold. I’m canadian, I can handle it.” Sam smiles, his eyes glittering among the soft snowfall.

“Tell me if it gets to bad for you.” Jack presses two kisses to the red of Sam’s cheeks. “How about one on one?”

“You’re going down, Eichel!”

“Ya know, I wasn’t drafted second overall for nothing.” Jack taunts, taking a puck from his pocket and beginning to stick handle in between Sam’s skates.

“We were both drafted second overall, Jack.” Sam rolls his eyes but goes after Jack, poking the puck away from him. 

“Whatever, but if I win, we go to Dunkin Donuts after this.”

“When I win, we go to Tim Hortons.” Sam retorts. 

They continue their game for a while, enjoying the relaxed rules of pond hockey and using it to their advantage. Jack quickly gets two up on Sam, firing them into the wooden frame used for pond hockey goals. Sam is quick to come back getting two easy ones of his own. No one scores after that, they probably could have but it’s more fun just playing keep away. Sam giggles at the ridiculous Datsyuk style moves Jack tries to pull off and Jack laughs at Sam’s use of his edges. He swiftly transitions backwards and forwards on inside and outside edges a like, using his body to shield the puck from Jack.

Jack ends up tackling Sam so they fall into the snow pilled up at the edge of the shoveled ice. They share the same breath, warm between the two boys.

“Hi.”Jack smiles down, staring into Sam’s eyes. Sam is stuck on his back in the snow, Jack draped on top of him, crystal snowflakes falling all around them.

“Hey.” In that moment it’s just them, nothing else matters except the warm feel of Jack’s lips on his. Glistering snowflakes settle in Sam’s hair causing it to sparkle.

“You’re so beautiful.” Jack pulls away just to get a better look at how Sam looks right now. 

“Thanks. But I’m cold, can I get up now?” Sam smiles, pecking Jack on the lips one more time before he helps him to his feet.

“I love you.” Sam says quiet as the falling snow but it’s loud enough for Jack to hear and Jack is all that matters.

“I love you, too.” Jack pulls Sam closer, warming him up as they take their skates off and head back to the car, stopping only to kiss the tip of his nose.

They do end up going to Tim Hortons because there is no way Jack can say no to Samson when he looks like that.

 

+1. Sam warms Jack up

The win that night was ecstatic. Jack got an assist and scored the overtime game winner off a beautiful drop pass from Reino. Tonight gave him so much hope for the future; the future of the team and his career but also for his relationship with Sam. They’ve only been dating for a short time but the feelings he possessed for that boy were stronger than anything he’s ever felt.

Jack lays splayed on his back in the middle of the Winnipeg hotel room bed, on arm under his head and the other supporting his phone above his face. His parents text him after every game, ask how he and Sammy are, it’s nice to stay in touch with them.

He lets out a surprised “Oof” and almost drops his phone on his face at an unexpected weight suddenly covering his body. 

“Hi, baby.” Jack relaxes, bringing a hand up to run it through Sam’s hair. Sam is draped on top of Jack, still pink and dripping from his shower and pressed chest to chest with Jack.

“Hey.” He mumbles, fitting his head into the crook of Jack’s neck, snuggling into him. 

“Uh, whatcha doing, Sammy?” 

“Mmm, keeping you warm.” He mumbles contently.

“Im not cold.”

“To fuckin bad, bud.” Sam lifts his head to peck Jack’s lips before settling back into his previous position. Jack must find that a reasonable because his hands come to rest on Sam’s bare back, pulling him even closer.

“Really? You didn’t even put on underwear?” Jack asks when his hands hit the towel wrapped around Sam’s waist, sliding under it to rest on his ass.

“Just let me cuddle you.”

“I’m fine with that.” He gives Sam’s ass one last squeeze before settling his hands on the small of his back once again.

They rest like that for a little longer. Jack responds to texts and emails, looks at twitter, checks the schedule for the next week all while Sam is happily covering him like a heavy blanket. A blanket that makes little snuffly noises against his neck and is probably asleep. Jack gets distracted watching the gentle rise and fall of Sam’s back. He’s so peaceful like this, and its adorable the way he clutches to Jack. Sam’s hair begins to dip in his face, and Jack knows he always hates hair in his face so he moves the curl behind his ear for him even though he’s asleep.

“You have really pretty hair.” Jack whispers to no one, distracted once again. Sam makes a small noise of agreement, shifting the slightest bit.

“You’re warm.” He mumbles.

“That’s because I have you to warm me up.”

“What would you do with out me?”

“I honestly don’t know.” Jack says nudging Sam up to look him in the eye.

“You’re cute.” Sam said, pressing a kiss to Jack’s cheek.

“Aw, you loooove me.” He coos.

“Shut up and cuddle me.” They move under the covers because its late and cold. Its only minutes before Jack feels Sam’s breathing settle and his steady heartbeat against his chest. Its grounding to have someone you love so much this close to you, and to know they aren’s leaving anytime soon.

“I love you, Jack.” 

“Love you too, Samson.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> This may be part of a longer series, tell me what you think!


End file.
